


T'was Never A Tale of More Woe

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Ones, Soulmates, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>"The Kili/Tauriel relationship is tragic - forbidden romance ending in death- but it also has potential to be quite humorous! You know what would be even funnier though? If after all the grief Kili's family would inevitably give him over falling in love with an elf, his older brother, Fili, who was rolling his eyes and sighing heavily watching these doomed love birds circle each other, were to start a relationship with the one race dwarves hate even more than elves. Yes, an orc!"</p><p>Pay attention to the tags. There may be some changes in both regular tags and archive warnings. I will do my best to give you a heads up when these change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elves do not stand on ceremony like Dwarves do, so having an entirely traditional Dwarfen wedding had not bothered Fili’s new sister-in-law one bit.

There were still a few Dwarves and Elves speaking on it as if it were the greatest scandal ever to grace the halls of Erebor, but overall, Tauriel had been accepted by the kingdom just as Bilbo had been.

“Now it’s just you,” Dis said, smirking at Fili.

Fili sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Make sure your next partner is a Dwarf, though, dear. And preferably a Dam so that they,” she nudged her head toward the nobles, “Don’t cause a fit over having half-elven heirs.”

Fili rolled his eyes. She says so now, but secretly, Dis was very pleased with Tauriel over all. She was a strong woman, able to keep Kili in line as well as challenge him.

Yes, she was a good fit for his brother even if she _was_ an Elf. Most of Erebor had accepted Tauriel now that the initial shock of an Elf married to Dwarfen royalty wore off.

“I’ll do my best, Mother,” he promised, patting her hand just before Tauriel and Kili passed them by, smiling madly and happier than he’d ever seen them.

Fili had never found anyone attractive in the way his mother meant. That was always Kili. Kili was the romantic one who wanted a wife he could dote on, love, and have a family with—Fili was there to protect him and guide him as was his duty as an older brother and he loved it.

He loved looking after Kili and now that he didn’t need to as much…

He wasn’t sure what to do. Kili had always been there and now his attention was solely Tauriel’s. Again, he was happy for Kili. He just didn’t know what it meant for him. Concentrating on being the crown prince? Most likely. He didn’t mind that.

But courting someone to have heirs with? The very notion actually made him feel rather uncomfortable. He knew it was a duty only, and supposedly it felt good but it wasn’t really something that he wanted to do or, well…in a way it sort of made him a little bit…ill to think about—trusting someone enough to have a sexual relationship with. He had a lot of people he trusted and anyone he would even possibly sleep with left him feeling suspicious as well as ill.

The intimacy was all he wanted. Why did sex have to enter that at all?

#

He couldn’t sleep and blamed his brother in the next room for it. Fili growled and threw the covers off himself before dressing and leaving his room to go walk and clear his head for a bit.

Perhaps it was the fatigue messing with his head and rationality, but he really wanted to go riding for a bit. It took a little convincing to get the guards to let him out of the castle, but he managed it and left Erebor, feeling the cool night air on his skin and it chills him to the bone. He rode to the lake and dismounted his pony, watching the pale moon in the sky.

Fili sat on the sand and pulled a dagger out, eying the dark glint—he saw a flash of white and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story, Bilbo got to Thorin and the group before Fili and Kili went inside, so they managed to retreat and get to safety, but Azog managed to cut them off and tried to kill them. Azog and Thorin still have their battle, except before Azog can kill him, Bilbo stabs Azog in the back. As for Bolg, and why he's alive, but like his father at Azanulbizar, he was badly injured by Legolas rather than killed, enough to be forced to retreat. Unlike Azog, though, he didn't lose any limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke in a cave of sorts, blinking rapidly as he struggled to see the lines of the rock and heard the drip of water echo in the distance. His hands were bound behind his back and the more he realized he was not where he should be, the more Fili panicked, struggling against his bonds.

A hand seized his hair and two mismatched eyes—one white the other blue—met his. The Orc growled, baring his sharp teeth.

“Stop struggling,” he ordered. “I need you alive.”

Fili blinked and examined him. The Orc had deep, symmetrical scars on his chest and arms. He wore a loin cloth around his waist down to his thighs and furred, leather boots on his feet. He wore leather and steel armor. It seemed like his skull had, as one point, been crushed in, somehow surviving, and having a crude covering bolted into him.

Could be what caused the blindness. That and perhaps whatever caused that also damaged his lips and nose.

“Why?” Fili asked. “Why am I needed alive?”

“Guess,” The Orc said, releasing his hair and stepping aside. He squatted down and pulled something out of his pocket. Fili pressed against a rock, watching the Orc as he lit a fire. Now he could see the full extent of the deformities and turned away.

 _His skin is white_ , he thought. “Do you know who I am?” Fili asked.

“I wouldn’t have bothered keeping you alive if I didn’t,” the Orc said, “Son of Durin.”

The Orc stood and approached the other wall, hunched down and returned to the fire, skinning a dead hare. He paused and pointed his knife at Fili. “You will eat what I give you.”

“So long as you don’t force me to eat other Dwarves or anything that is distinctly hominoid and relatively recognizable,” he nodded at the rabbit. “Like that. Oh, and I prefer my food killed quickly before skinned and cooked.”

Perhaps now was _not_ the best time to be difficult, but he wasn’t about to let this Orc take advantage of his fear.

“Since you know who I am, it’s only fair I know who you are,” Fili continued.

“You know who I am,” the Orc said.

“No, I don’t.”

“Your brother does. I’m the one who shot him last year. In the forest, at the waterfall outside the Elven scum’s fortress. I also am the one who nearly took his life.”

“Bolg son of Azog.”

“And you’re not some done Dwarfling rat.”

“Glad we got that squared away.”

Bolg smirked, sending shivers down Fili’s spine. “You’re funny.”

Fili swallowed, staring at him. “Thanks, I think…”

“Never thought a Dwarf could be funny without making them angry first.”

“Now that is rude,” Fili muttered. Bolg shrugged as he tied the rabbit to a stick and held it over the fire. “So what exactly did you kidnap me for if you’re not going to kill me or eat me? Ransom? Because I promise you, my Uncle isn’t the type to pay it. He’d rather make an exchange and then kill you all.”

Bolg ignored him.

“Or am I just going to be a basic prisoner? A slave maybe?”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll stuff this in your face raw,” he said waving the dead rabbit at Fili. “You’ll know what I want you for soon enough, so stop your yapping.”

Fili sighed and slumped his shoulders. He really shouldn’t grow lax around Bolg, but if he was going to be a prisoner, the least he could do was annoy the Orc if he wasn’t going to get killed for it.


	3. Chapter 3

“No ransom note found,” Dwalin reported. “Nor any sign of break in. My guess, he decided to get out for a while and was taken then.”

“It’s early still,” Bilbo added. “The note might come along sooner or later.”

“If at—” Bilbo cleared his throat and looked at Dis out of the corner of his eye. Dwalin got the message and cleared his throat as well. “Perhaps,” he said instead. “We’ll find him, my lady. Prince Fili couldn’t have gotten far.”

“I pray you’re right,” Thorin said. “Increase the search parameters to outside the mountain and send word to Dale.”

“And the Greenwood,” Bilbo added.

Thorin nodded. “And the Greenwood,” he agreed. Dwalin bowed and left. Dis turned to Thorin.

“What if he ran away?”

Thorin smiled gently and Bilbo took Dis’ hand, patting it lightly.

“Fili wouldn’t run away,” Bilbo assured her. “He might be a little foolish, but no more than Kili is. He’s level headed and responsible. If he did, if you suspect, run away, it’s only that he might simply have neglected to admit that he has Thorin’s sense of direction.”

“But he doesn’t.”

“You can get lost by wandering off. I’m sure Fili is well,” Thorin said. “He knows how to take care of himself even if he did lose his way. We’ll find him, Dis, and bring him home.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. “It’ll be all right.”

#

“You’re going to make me _walk_?!” Fili said. “All the way to Mt. Gundebad?!”

“I trust you won’t run away,” Bolg said, checking that the rope was secure. “Or would you rather tie your arms behind your back and bind your ankles too?”

“If it spares me the muscle cramps, then yes.”

“See: this way, you’ll be too tired to run away.” Bolg grinned and Fili rolled his eyes. For an Orc, he wasn’t too bad.

In a way.

Fili just didn’t want him to know he was still nervous. Likely Bolg knew anyway and thought Fili’s attempt at hiding it amusing.

Bolg mounted his warg and started off. The ropes tugged on Fili’s wrists, pulling him after Bolg.

“My family will be looking for me now,” Fili said.

“I’m counting on it.”

“I’m the Crown Prince of Erebor. You think my uncle will stand for this?”

“Will you relax. I’m not going to kill you.”

“For now,” Fili said.

Bolg turned around. “Do I need to gag you, too?”

“It would shut me up.”

He snarled, glaring. “Don’t tempt me.”

“If I’m being taken prisoner, I would like to know why,” Fili said.

Bolg kicked his warg’s flank and they continued on. Fili almost fell down from the force of the tug on the rope. He jogged to keep up and received no answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that this is going to be...  
> crack taken seriously...yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and as Bolg promised, by the time they stopped to set up camp, Fili was too weary to do anything but eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep to try and regain his strength for the following day. He was dirty, tired, and slowly feeling like he was given no choice but to obey Bolg’s demands.

All in all, for an Orc, Bolg was not as bad as he thought. He did not force himself on Fili or threaten to eat him or kill him. Which, he decided, was odd for being the son of the Defiler. They made camp at an old, ruined fortress and Bolg set up a fire, preparing a dinner of birds he caught at the noon hour.

Fili leaned against a stone wall, trying to stay awake as he watched him. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked. Bolg looked at him. “You never said.”

“Because I have no intention of telling you yet.”

“I want to know. I would rather know than go to Gundebad and find out at the last minute. Am I to be executed as vengeance for what happened to your father?”

“No,” Bolg said. “My father died. That only means he was weak. We honor his strength in life, we do not honor the dead. It does not do them any good. As for your fate,” he handed Fili a bird. “I was thinking of having you be my bed slave.”

Fili paled. “I will resist.”

“It does not matter. Many resist.”

“I would resist even if you were the strongest, handsomest Dwarf in the seven kingdoms,” Fili declared. “I am sex-repulsed.”

Bolg looked at him curiously, like he’d just showed him something interesting. “What does that mean?”

“Only that I don’t feel sexual attraction to either men or women and the very act makes me feel ill. Not just mentally, but physically.”

Bolg hummed. “I was not aware there was a kindred spirit. Well, almost.”

“You are like me?”

“But not repulsed by the act. More…neutral. I can have sex if I want, I am not lacking in potential partners and that act does not make me feel ill, but I do not need it or crave it.”

“So what does that mean for me?”

“A bed slave does not need to satisfy his or her master sexually. Winter gets cold and sometimes the extra warmth of another body is all that is needed.”

“Oh.”

That was better, though sharing a bed with an Orc…Fili wasn’t sure about that. “Why did you seek me out? You could have had anyone, right?”

“I could have, but you…” Bolg approached him, stroking his hair. “Gold hair is rare among our kind, and yours is beautiful.”

“Um…thanks?”

He wanted Bolg to get away from him and he wanted his daggers. Bolg had found nearly all of his when he was knocked out and now kept them on his own person. Perhaps Fili could grab one…

Bolg moved away. “Eat. You need your strength.”

With that, he returned to the fire and ate his own dinner, eying Fili with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

To think he’d find a kindred spirit in an Orc! Fili nibbled on his food, wondering if he’d be able to escape at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea, which may have not been entirely clear in the tags, was that both Bolg and Fili would be Asexual, but one is sex-repulsed and the other sex-neutral. This will also explore a bit of Orc Culture in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do Orcs feel love?” Fili asked. Bolg snorted.

“All creatures feel love. Even Goblins. We simply show it differently compared to your people.”

“Ah,” Fili said, taking a bite out of the crow that had been caught. It wasn’t something he was used to eating, but at least it was not something hominoid. It didn’t taste half bad either. “And how do Orcs show love if not by giving gifts to the person they care for or spending time with them?”

“So I was wrong about how you show love. We thought Dwarves locked the person they loved away in treasuries,” Bolg admitted.

“Well, I can’t tell if that’s better than what we thought. I was brought up believing that Orcs are incapable of love.”

“You are not the first to think that. But think of it this way: we are allied with the Wargs. We bond with them, care for them, feed them. I grew up with Bhraf,” he scratched the Warg’s ear. “Since he was a pup. He was one of Bardhlul’s pups.”

“Bardhlul?”

“The White Warg you all feared which my father rode,” Bolg said. He grinned and it sent chills down Fili’s spine. “Her name meant ‘White Flower’, as in the tiny white flowers you find in an open field.”

“Daisies?”

“Yes.”

Fili felt his mouth twist into a smile. “The great, feared White Warg was called _Daisy_?!” He laughed. “I’m sorry! It’s a good name, but I thought she’d have been named something fierce!”

“Well, Bhraf’s name means Smokey.”

Fili fell over, clutching his belly as best he could with bound hands. “I…I’m sorry! I shouldn’t laugh! They’re good names! Truly! But I would not have…I would not have…”

“Expected such names to come from Orcs?”

Fili silenced. “Yes.”

“Now you know. We are capable of love. And we know affection. This,” he motioned to his head. “Was from Azanulbizar. These,” he motioned his scars, “You may have seen what caused them. That was part of a coming of age ritual. All Orc Men go through the pain to remind ourselves that we are warriors first and that we are damned.”

“Damned?”

“We were Elves once,” Bolg said. “Cursed and damned by Morgoth and enslaved to him and his greatest servant Sauron, the Master. And for this curse, we are cast aside by our kinsmen.”

Fili stared at him for a while before looking away. “I didn’t know.”

“It is something many either do not know or do not talk about,” Bolg said. “So do not feel regret for your ignorance. I think in time you will be wiser for it.”

He stretched. “Get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow. Earlier if it rains.”

“How long will it take?”

“Another three days at least,” Bolg said. “Sleep, Fili.” He paused and looked at him. “What does your name mean?”

“Mine means Filer. What does yours?”  


Bolg hummed. “Bolg means strength. Now will you go to sleep?” Fili nodded and laid down, staring at his captor, wondering what kind of injustice existed to make Elves turn against a race that was in need of mercy and help rather than scorn?

Then again, Elves were rarely merciful to Dwarves. Why would they be so toward any other race?


	6. Chapter 6

Fili kept his head low as they entered Gundebad. The Orcs eyed him with either disdain or curiosity. He kept close to Bolg for that reason and tried to make himself seem as someone unimportant. He didn’t want them guessing. There was no ceremony or greeting. The Orcs watched them and that was it.

At last, they entered a large hut and Fili was taking to a bedroom. “I suppose this is where they expect me to…” He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Yes,” Bolg said, unbinding his wrists. “For that reason, I suggest you don’t stray outside the house for a while. I might be their chief and I can command them, but they are also their own agents.”

“So you either won’t or can’t protect me,” Fili concluded as he massaged his aching and burned wrists.

“I will protect you as long as I can, but there are many here who think I’m unworthy of the title. Some of them were allied with my father.”

Fili hummed. Bolg stood and brought a bottle over to him. “Salve,” he said. “It’ll help your wrists.”

“Thanks.” He took the bottle and rubbed the salve over his skin, wincing as it burned and soothed at the same time.

He didn’t know what to expect from Bolg or these people outside of hostility, so he was always, and likely would forever be, taken aback by Bolg’s kindness and gentleness.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin threw everyone out, bellowing and furious at the lack of news concerning Fili. At last, he slumped in the chair and held his head in his hands. The door opened and he looked up, ready to bark at whoever dared, but clamped his jaws shut and bowed his head again.

Bilbo approached him and took his hands in his. “Fili is strong. He’s brave. I know he’ll be fine,” he assured him. “I know he still lives.”

Thorin sighed and kissed Bilbo’s hands before pulling him onto his lap and hiding his face in his shoulder. “I’m worried.”

“We all are,” Bilbo said. “But the guards have picked up Warg Tracks headed West and North. They’ve sent rangers out to track the beast.” Bilbo pet Thorin’s head. “We’ll find him and we’ll bring him home, sweetheart. He’ll be okay.”

“I pray you’re right,” Thorin said. “Bilbo, I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose another family member. I want this family to grow, but it just…it just keeps…”

“That is the course of nature, we lose and we gain. There is nothing to be done about it. But we are _not_ going to lose Fili. Thorin, look at me.”

Thorin did so, meeting Bilbo’s eyes. Bilbo pressed his forehead to Thorin’s. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Thorin whispered, kissing Bilbo’s hand. “With my very soul.”

Bilbo smiled and cupped Thorin’s face. “Then at least try to keep your hope up and pray that Fili returns. I am. Dis is. Kili and Tauriel are both tracking them down along with whomever is willing. There is _no possible way_ that Fili won’t be found. Now come on,” he climbed off Thorin’s lap and pulled him off the throne. “Lunch is just about ready and I think you could use a good hearty meal.”

Thorin chuckled and followed him. “So long as you make it, Ghivashel, I will always eat it.”

“Don’t let Bombur hear that,” Bilbo teased, winking.

#

Bolg, Fili found, was surprisingly warm. He hadn’t slept this good in a long time. Not that he was usually cold, but sleeping out in the wilderness wasn’t that nice, even if he was used to it. And he was quiet, breathing lightly. Still, Fili couldn’t sleep. As promised, Bolg had not forced Fili to do anything he did not wish for. Instead, he sort of treated Fili like a stuffed doll children sleep with.

It was relaxing and Fili hadn’t slept so well before. So he was surprised when he woke to an empty, but still blazing warm cot and furs over him. There was a plate next to him and a note in Westron stating that Bolg had gone out to a council meeting and wouldn’t be back for a while.

It warned Fili not to wander out of the hut for now and where he could find more food and drink if he wished it. He also told him that he may look around the house if he wished. Even encouraged it for the sake of becoming familiar with his new home.

Fili sighed and sat up, stretching. He yawned and scratched his chest before getting out of the cot and eating the breakfast left for him. Once finished, he looked for a kitchen. It wasn’t that hard to find. There were stoneware items left neatly and a Goblin sat in the corner.

“Finished?”

“Yes.”

“Bout time,” it said, taking the dishes. “The master said you have free reign of the place. Don’t know why a Dwarf should have more freedom, even a bed slave at that…”

The Goblin gurgled and growled under its breath and Fili moved off, deciding not to provoke it. The hut was more than that, more a large house or small mansion. Fili wasn’t sure which. Erebor had bigger quarters. He guessed he could fit his room and Kili’s and half of his mother’s in here.

He didn’t mind it. He dealt with less room before. He paused, hearing stomping from upstairs and furrowed his brow. Well, nothing was off limits to him, according to Bolg’s note. Fili walked up the stairs and found an attic. He banged his fist against it and the door swung open.

An Orc screeched at him. She, for her breasts hung free, seized his throat and pulled him up. She was tall and pale.

“You’re the brat of the Dwarf scum that killed my brother, aren’t you?” she demanded. Fili couldn’t breathe. He tore at her hands, trying to get her off him as he felt he’d pass out. Then she threw him against the wall and he gasped for breath, winded and aching. He coughed, massaging his throat.

The She-Orc seized his hair and grabbed a knife. “I ought to cut your—”

“Sharog!” Fili was dragged into Bolg’s sight. “We talked about this. I told you my bed slave—”

“You did _not_ tell me that you chose this filthy thing!” Sharog screamed. “Your father would be furious!”

“He is—”

Bolg said a word Fili didn’t understand, but whatever it was, it made Sharog drop him. Fili scrambled to Bolg’s side.

“Fili,” Bolg said, clearing his throat. “I think the closest translation for who this woman is, is _aunt_. My father’s sister, our head Shaman, Sharog daughter of Kroth.”

Fili looked from Sharog to Bolg. The family resemblance was strong. “You could have told me you had an aunt,” he said. “And I think it’d have been nice to know she hated Dwarves just as much as your father.”

Bolg shrugged. _Shrugged!_ Fili shook his head, massaging his sore neck and tried to avoid meeting Sharog’s glare. She tsked.

“At least you chose a male bed slave. At least _he_ cannot get pregnant.”

Bolg led Fili downstairs. “Council meeting went better than I thought,” he explained. “And she rarely leaves the attic unless she must. I didn’t think you’d go up there. Don’t worry, she’s nice. Usually.”

“So I noticed,” Fili muttered. Bolg offered him a cup of water and Fili took it gratefully.


	8. Chapter 8

He heard Sharog often stomping about upstairs and if he ever heard her footsteps get louder, Fili made sure to be out of her sight. She seemed to only have a distaste for him as she treated Snaghar, the goblin cook, with some respect while maintaining her authority.

There were also a couple other slaves about, all who avoided Fili, but he saw them. They were, from his understanding, outcasts of a sort, not warriors, and yet he outranked them as a “bed slave.” It didn’t make sense to him…

As for Bolg, he was kind, in his own way. He had yet to let Fili roam on his own, but he gave him gifts. A journal. Fili thanked him and took to documenting what he learned of the orcs. Ori, he knew, would be better at it, but Bolg wasn’t unwilling to answer Fili’s questions. In fact, he seemed eager to tell him about his people.

“We are elves, twisted and cursed by the Dark One. Some forget that. My mother had not, but my father had. Sharog has not, either. She and my mother made sure that I did not. Our dislike of Dwarves is similar to the dislike of Elves, but at the same time, not. Dwarves have tortured us, forced us from our home when they abandon theirs.”

“The battle of Azanulbizar?”

“Among others. I was not there. I was too young, still clutched to my mother’s breast, you see.”

“Ah.”

“And it was Dwarves (just after I began my age-coming ceremonies) that slaughtered my mother.”

“Then you have every reason to hate Dwarves, as did your father.” Bolg nodded. “Then why me? Shouldn’t you hate me?”

“We do not chose our—” He said the word he had told Sharog before. “I knew it was you when I saw you in the river, floating in a barrel.”

“I don’t…”

“Do Dwarves not have Other Halves?”

“Oh. Oh!”

Fili stared at him for a moment, and then looked down at his feet. “We do. We call them Ones. I cannot divulge my people’s language. It is sacred, but we have them.”

Bolg hummed.

_He thinks I’m his One? Oh Mahal!_

Fili followed him to the dining room to eat. _Thorin would be pissed!_


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo pet Thorin’s hair as he slept. It had taken him a while, uneasy with worry, but Bilbo managed to coax him to sleep. Now he couldn’t, staring out the window and watching the moon’s arch in the sky. He prayed for Fili’s safety. He prayed he still lived and that he was well, wherever he’d been taken.

Thorin groaned and shifted, opening his eyes. “Can’t sleep either?” he asked. Bilbo shook his head. Thorin sat up and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bilbo said as Thorin pressed their foreheads together. “I’m scared for Fili.”

“I know. I am, too.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into his lap and massaged his neck. “You’re tense.”

“Not as tense as you are,” Bilbo teased, pecking his nose. Thorin laughed and readjusted his position to straddle Bilbo, pushing him down on the bed.

#

Fili crawled out of the bed and approached the window spying out into the night. Bolg groaned and sighed, shifting in bed, arm splayed. Fili watched him till he was sure he’d settled again, then looked at the moon again.

Bolg shifted again.

“Does it bother you?”

Fili turned to him. “What?”

“Does it bother you? Having an Orc for a…what did you call it?...A One?”

“Honestly?” Fili asked. “If the answer is unfavorable…”

“I would not hurt you.”

“But you would my brother?”

“It was my duty. I had no choice. We were at war. Had I known he was your brother…no, at the time it would not have mattered. War is war and does your brother live? Yes. He is alive. I know he lives. I did my duty. And you did yours.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“So for duty and honor, you would kill my family?”

“For the same reasons, you would kill mine,” Bolg reminded him, getting out of bed. “Fili, we are warriors, we kill because we must. We both _know_ that the people we kill come from families. Have parents or children, have brothers or sisters…we know that. That doesn’t stop our hands from carrying out what we must do for our people. All of us value different things, but one thing every being on this earth has in common is the need to survive. Working against our people does not ensure that.”

He touched Fili’s cheek. “I am sorry that I tried to kill your brother.”

Fili pulled away and leaned against the window. “You think we’re Ones.”

“I know it. Even if you do not yet.” Bolg sighed and sat beside him, back pressed to the wall. “I am not surprised that I repulse you. Many of us are considered repulsive to the other races. Goblins are even more repulsive.” Fili chuckled and Bolg hummed.

“I don’t think we’re Ones,” Fili said. “But at the very least, I think we could be friends. Either way, it’d be a dawn of a new age between Orcs and Dwarves.”

“It would be.”

“There’s just…one thing.”

“Yes?”

“I am glad I got to know you, Bolg, but I can’t stay here.”

Bolg frowned. “I understand you are homesick.”

“It’s more than that. I’m going to be King of Erebor. It was what I was meant to be. Not that I don’t think Kili could handle it. It’s just…it’s not where his strength lies. And given his recent marriage to an Elf, it’d…I can’t stay. It’s not that I don’t want to. I actually, literally cannot.”

Bolg stood. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow,” he said. “You should get some sleep.”

“Bolg.”

“I’m going back to bed. Goodnight.”

With that, he went back to his cot and climbed inside, back turned to Fili.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Internet problems that are...not fixed, but better. For now.

Bolg was gone when Fili woke. He sat up, shivering and looked for any sign of where Bolg went. A note or something…

There was nothing. No note. No verbal message from a servant or slave. Only Sharog seated at the table when Fili entered. He paused and wondered if he should retreat. He decided against it and stood firm, moving toward the table.

“I did not tell you to approach.”

Fili resisted the urge to pause at her growl. He met her gaze and sucked in a breath. “You do not command me, Sharog.”

Sharog arched a brow and kicked a seat away from the table. “Sit.”

“No. I think I’ll stand.”

She smirked. “You’re getting gutsy, Dwarf.”

“My name is Fili.”

Sharog hummed. “Fili then,” she said, “We need to talk about my brother-son.”

“I understand more than you think.”

“I don’t think you do. An Orc is lucky when his…what do you call it in your tongue?”

“One.”

“One…yes, that will work. As I was saying: an Orc is lucky when his One is also an Orc. When his One is of one of the other peoples, it gets more complicated. You probably heard of the occasional kidnapping here and there during a raid. We are not as evil as you think. We do not rape, as to do so has killed our mates before when they were Elf. Lack of understanding has led to many deaths—murder and suicide both. To be rejected by your other half…”

“I know how it can be painful. At least for Dwarves.”

“I’m sure it is not as horrendous for you as it is for us. We are…well, you have seen us. We are cursed and rejected, but we are, in a way, Elves. We do die. And we Fade same as them.”

“If you are implying that I somehow hurt Bolg last night, it was not my intent. I just…I don’t feel attraction to him.” At last, he sat down. “It’s not that I don’t care for him. He’s been kind. I just…”

“You and he are unique. Your disdain for sexual relations is not an affliction. Nor is it a curse. Some would call it a blessing. Some would say it is not. But it is neither. Simply it is who you are. You are able to love without focus on someone’s outward appearance. And Bolg is the same. His father did not understand nor tried to.”

“But you do?”

“Because I am the same as Bolg. I am unmarried, have you not noticed? I never have been.”

“I assumed you were widowed. Like my mother.”

Sharog shook her head. “No. I am unwed and gladly so.” She leaned on the table. “You do not think you feel attraction, but how do you feel when you are with Bolg? Are you comfortable now compared to when you first met?”

“Well…yes…”

“You spend time together. You speak, you laugh—I have heard you laugh with him. He loves you. And you might not realize it yet, but I think you are on your way to loving him as well.”

Fili wasn’t so sure.

Maybe…

He sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

“It doesn’t. I have to go back to Erebor. I’m to be King. I know I could change things between Dwarves and Orcs now and I would like to, but first I have to go back.”

“And you told him.”

“I did. It was not my intent to hurt Bolg.”

“And I see that. _More so_ , I agree. You should return and do what you must to be a good King, just as Bolg must do what he should to be a good Chief. He will understand. I would give him time.”

Fili nodded. Sharog stood and her long coat swept along the floor as she returned to her room in the attic. Fili furrowed his brow and turned to watch her leave.

She accepted him?! He didn’t think that was possible!


	11. Chapter 11

Bolg massaged his forehead as his captains argued amongst themselves. The winter supply was low and the game was getting smarter or their enemies getting more daring, encroaching on their territory. Bolg banged his fist on the table, calling attention.

“Send out the hunting parties. Bring back what you can find. We will _not_ descend to Mordorian Orc methods. We are Gundebaders! We have honor and respect for our fellow Orc. Enough talk of killing each other and get food to store in the warehouses.”

They chorused, “Yes, Master,” and left. Once gone, Bolg leaned back and massaged his forehead. He felt a presence and looked up, ready to grab his dagger if needed. It was just Sharog standing in the doorway. She arched a brow and swept into the room.

“It is years away yet, but I can see an alliance blooming between Erebor and Gundebad on the rise,” Sharog said. “Your Other is to be a good king just as you are a good Chief.”

“He wishes to leave.”

“He _has_ to leave. There is a difference. I do not sense any desire to leave. He has grown comfortable here and you treat him kindly.”

 Bolg sighed. “I love him. If he must go, then I will escort him home myself. I took him from his home. It’s the least I can do.”

Sharog sat down. “He does not know it yet, but he loves you, too, and there may come a time where he will give you his most precious gift of devotion.”

“I would not ask it.”

“Nor will he expect it. You know who he is to you. He does not feel the same yet, but he cares. But if he stays, but Gundebad and Erebor will fall to ruin,” Sharog said. “It is not a vision. It is inevitable. The seed is sown. To let it grow, you mustn’t crowd it.”

Bolg sighed and glanced at her. “Then we leave in two days,” he said. “I will let him know.”

Sharog cupped his cheek. “It is not forever, my brother-son.”

He nodded. “I trust your judgement, dearest Aunt.” Sharog grinned and stood. “I will tell him tonight. He’ll be happy.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. But he will miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I meant for this to be more like Romeo and Juliet, but it's coming out more Beauty and the Beast isn't it...oh well, I like Beauty and the Beast WAY more than Romeo and Juliet anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

“I can go home?” Fili asked, stunned. Bolg nodded, avoiding his gaze. Fili approached him and took his hand. Bolg stared at them. Fili’s hand, worn and callused as expected of a warrior’s, was so much smaller than Bolg’s. He could engulf it entirely in his own. “Thank you for understanding, Bolg.”

“I do not, but my aunt makes a compelling case.”

“I thought she was starting to like me.”

“She is. She also believes that sending you home will prevent war between our people.”

Fili frowned and met Bolg’s gaze. “I cannot promise it would, but I think we could come up with some sort of agreement in time.”

Bolg hummed and pressed Fili’s hand to his cheek, relishing it’s warmth. “I hope so. Fili, I love you.”

Fili looked away. “I know. I can’t say I feel the same, but I would like to be friends, at least.” Bolg closed his eyes.

“I understand,” he said, letting go of Fili’s hand. “I’ll take you home tomorrow.”

“So soon?”

“The slaves are packing our things right now,” Bolg said. “They should be ready for us at dawn.”

Fili hummed and sat on the bed, crossing his legs. “You have no idea what this means to me, Bolg.”

“I think I can guess,” Bolg mumbled.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing,” he said, clearing his throat. “Go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us.” Fili arched brow, but did not press the issue. He laid on his side, back to Bolg. Bolg sighed, throat tight.

_Could you love me back some day?_


	13. Chapter 13

The journey back to Erebor was slow and dull. There were times Fili could sense that Bolg had forgotten that he was leaving, but then he’d remember and the Orc would turn away from him, acting like a dejected hound whose master had kicked it. It was ridiculous! Fili was going home, that was all. Must he act like he was being abandoned?

In the end, they ran into a hunting party of Dwarves, led by Kili. Fili and Bolg hid—easier for Fili and he wondered how Bolg managed it.

“Go,” he said. “Your kinsmen will take you the rest of the way.”

Fili smiled. “Thank you, Bolg. I look forward to our next meeting. Just don’t kidnap me again.”

Bolg shrugged, staring at the ground. “Until we meet again, if we meet again.”

Fili stood and stepped out of the woods, shouting at the Dwarves. They turned around and Kili dismounted his ram, racing to Fili and embracing.

“What happened to you? We thought you lost for good!”

“Have I a tale for you,” Fili said, bonking their heads together. “But I’m all right and unhurt.”

“Oin will be the judge of that, I’m afraid,” Kili said. “Come on, we’re going to set camp here and you can tell us what happened to you.”

Fili chuckled and let himself be led to Oin, wondering how much of his tale will be taken seriously and how much more of it will have his kin name him mad!


	14. Chapter 14

“How is he?” Thorin asked Oin when the healer left.

“Physically he is all right. No new wounds or scars, nor illnesses, but his story…I’m afraid it might be Captive’s Sickness though he claims otherwise. He states he was treated very well despite being kidnapped by Orcs.”

“Treated well? By _Orcs_?” Thorin repeated incredulously.

“You may speak with him yourself, Sire, but that is what he told both me and Kili. I do not know how much of the tale is his own or a trick of the mind.”

Thorin thanked him and entered the room, schooling his features to one of comfort. “Hello, Fili.”

Fili looked at him and smiled. “Uncle!” he got out of the bed—which Oin likely told him not to leave—and embraced him before exchanging a tender touch of the foreheads. “I missed you.”

“And I you, _uzbad-dashat ziriz_ ,” Thorin said. He squeezed Fili’s shoulder and Fili stepped back, sitting on his bed. “Oin told me that you have a tale of some magnificence. I would like to hear it.”

“He is worrying for nothing!” Fili said, waving his hand. “It is as I told him and Kili: I was taken by an Orc because they, like us, have Ones. He thought I was his. Still does. He treated me well, made sure I was fed and hydrated. I learned about them and have found that they are much like us with some differences. Oin looked me over, saw no wounds nor scars—is that so hard to imagine that they could show compassion or love?”

Thorin leaned forward, chin resting in the palm of his hand. “I’m afraid it is. Orcs killed your great-grandfather, father, and uncle; tortured your grandfather before taking his life; nearly killed me and your brother and you. Why would one think you are his One?”

“I don’t know. But he was kind, surprisingly.”

“And you are in love with him.”

“No,” Fili said, looking up and frowning. “I considered him a friend, eventually, but I do not love him. Not the way you love Bilbo nor the way Kili loves Tauriel.”

Thorin hummed. _Dear Nephew, you lie and likely even to yourself_ , he thought. _As I did at first when I started to love Bilbo_. “Well, regardless what happened, you are well and you are safe again. That is all I can hope for. Get some rest.”

“I have done nothing but rest since I came home. I am fine! Really.”

“You’ve been back not two days. Your mother will be by later. She’s not left your side unless she had to. Right now, she is in a guild meeting with the other head guilds-men and –women. She’ll return soon enough. And Fili, I suggest not mentioning the Orc or your adventure among Orcs.”

“Unless Kili already told her.”

“Aye, unless that,” Thorin agreed.

“Where is Bilbo?”

“Library, I take it. He’s always there trying to correct whatever information about Hobbits he can. Likely each subject will get its own book!”

Fili grinned. “Is that really so surprising?”

“No, but reminding him to come to bed can be tiring sometimes.” Thorin stood. “I’m afraid you’ll need a personal guard with you for a while, Fili.”

Fili sighed. “Nori or Dwalin?”

“Dwalin?! No, Dwalin has yet to leave Ori’s side. I think Nori will do. He’s much more subtle anyway,” Thorin winked and Fili rolled his eyes.

“Uncle, I’m glad kingship hasn’t made you dour.”

“Same here. Marriage has made me happier, though. And your brother is dancing on clouds whenever his bride is mentioned. I suppose you’ll truly understand that one day. Just not with an Orc.”

“Believe me, I don’t intend for that to happen,” Fili said. His grin died a little and while subtle, Thorin did notice. He wasn’t as observant as others were, true, but he wasn’t a brick, as Bilbo sometimes accused him of. “Lunch will be here soon, I take it. Make sure you eat.”

“I will uncle,” Fili promised. Thorin left, closing the door behind him. Oin might want to think so, and Thorin wished he had that same level of selective ignorance. No, Fili might not have realized it yet, but he was in love.

And with an Orc.

It churned his stomach something awful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul  
> uzbad-dashat ziriz=gold-colored prince


	15. Chapter 15

Bolg returned to Gundebad alone. Sometimes he imagined Fili had changed his mind and returned to him, calling his name and tackling him.

It never happened. Sharog greeted him at the front, wearing a cloak of eagle wings around her shoulders. “He is with his family?”

“He is.”

“Good. Come and rest, Nephew,” Sharog said. “Someday you may be with him, but not this day.”

“They will believe I hurt him.”

“How? He shows no physical wounds. Nor is he like some of the concubines others have taken,” Sharog pointed out. “He might hide the truth, but for our own good. I hope for your happiness, Bolg. But you must remember that for now, they are still our enemy.”

“I remember, Aunt,” he sighed. Sharog squeezed his shoulder.

“Come. You must rest and bathe. On the morrow, you will meet with the Orcs of Mordor.”

“They’ve come already?!”

“They have,” Sharog said, snarling. “The filth-that-forget want you to forget just as your father did and pledge allegiance to the Dark One.”

After what had happened at Erebor, that was rather unlikely. Bolg almost died there. Had he not dodged the Elf and been stabbed in the shoulder, he likely would have been slaughtered like a cow and lost. No, Gundebad will never again join forces with Sauron as long as he was their Chief.

#

“There you are!” Bilbo said, approaching Thorin and kissing his cheek. “Fili is up and about again. He seems glad to be back, but I sense there’s something else…”

“Nothing he realizes yet and hopefully never will.”

“Captive’s Sickness?”

“Oin thinks so, but I am unsure. It might be genuine. I am loathe to try and heal it in case it is…genuine, if you understand.”

“I do,” Bilbo said, sitting beside him, elbows on the desk. “I also know that Fili is a brilliant lad. Regardless what might have happened in Gundebad, he is still himself and that means that whoever that Orc is, he or she treated him well enough to earn my benefit of the doubt.”

Thorin arched a brow. “You think I should let him pursue a courtship—”

“Heavens no!” Bilbo said, laughing. “No, I fear to think what would happen if the line of Durin has another interracial marriage. Kili and Tauriel were a stretch to most, but then again, so were we. I don’t think anyone would accept an Orc as the king’s consort, friendly or not. No, love, what I’m suggesting is an alliance with that Orc. A test, if you will. If he comes back, that is.”

Thorin sighed, massaging his forehead. “I don’t know, Bilbo.”

“Well, you don’t have to. I’m not asking you to trust this Orc. I’m asking you to trust me and I will trust Fili, who trusts him or her. Besides, it may be a very long time before the Orc returns. If ever.”

“I hope you’re right, Ghivashel,” Thorin said, kissing Bilbo’s hand. “I really hope you are.”

“Same here. I love you, Thorin.”

“As much as I love you?”

Bilbo hummed. “Perhaps.” He leaned over the desk and kissed Thorin. “Those documents won’t sign themselves, love. I’ll send for dinner.”


	16. Chapter 16

Fili followed his brother through the halls, barely listening to a word Kili said. He hummed here and there, but a part of him wondered how Bolg was doing. Was he still moping? Was Sharog keeping him busy enough?

“Fili, your hair is on fire.”

“Hmm…”

“I’m pregnant.”

“That’s nice…wait, Kili, that’s impossible!”

“Welcome back,” Kili said, smirking. “You were deep in thought, Brother. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing worth mentioning,” Fili said. Kili wouldn’t understand any more than Thorin would and he was the more accepting of the family! Well, except for Bilbo. Bilbo was very accepting and forgiving. Perhaps more so to a fault.

“If you’re spacing out as much as you are, then it’s worth mentioning. Come on, spit it out.”

“Drop it.”

“No. Tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Kili,” Fili snapped. Kili wrapped his arm around Fili’s neck and dragged him about. “Ki, let me go!”

“Tell me.”

“No!”

“I won’t let go till you tell me.”

“NEVER!!!” Fili slammed his fist into Kili’s back, forcing him to let go. They hadn’t fought like this in ages, but he wasn’t in the mood for being mature and if Kili was going to be an arse, then so would he!

A paw of a hand seized him and Kili, pulling them apart.

“I think you two need extra training,” Dwalin decided, dragging them to the training grounds. “Before you’re uncle finds out about this behavior. You’re not brawlers in a tavern, lads.”

“Yes, Mr. Dwalin,” they chorused like the Dwarflings they used to be. Fili felt like one again, after all…


	17. Chapter 17

Fili entered the room, unsure what was so important that his uncles and mother insisted on pulling him away from his duties. He didn’t bother speculating. Thorin was grossly straightforward.

He entered the room and paused at the grins greeting him.

“Should I be worried?” he asked, ready to retreat.

“Calm yourself, Fili,” Thorin said, chuckling. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“I think you might actually like the news,” Dis added.

Fili crossed his arms, still considering retreat, but only after he heard what this “good news” might be.

Dis cleared her throat and held out a piece of parchment for Fili. “Lady Belynn, daughter of Houlyn, is of age for courting.” Fili took the parchment and read it, though he already guessed its contents.

Belynn.

He remembered her. He and Kili met her on a trip to Nogrod with Thorin. Houlyn was one of the Dwarves that Thorin and Dis got along with. Belynn was just a decade younger than Kili.

“You want me to marry her?”

“Heavens no!” Bilbo said, setting his teacup down. “For now, we don’t expect a marriage between you and Belynn. Only that you consider a courtship.”

“They will be here soon to see how Erebor has prospered. There is time yet to get ready for their arrival, but at least consider how you will accept this offer,” Thorin said.

“Or reject,” Bilbo snapped, pinching Thorin’s arm. “We agreed not to pressure him, Thorin.”

Well at least he knew their stance. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Belynn. When they were in Nogrod, she, he, and Kili got along well enough. True, he and Kili teased her a bit, but for the most part, they saw her as just another friend. Now?

Well, he hadn’t seen Belynn in decades. It wouldn’t hurt to at least renew their friendship.

But courting her?

He thought of Bolg. He thought of what he would be expected to do if he did decide to marry Belynn and it made his stomach churn.

“I will meet with her, but I need more time to think on this proposition.”

“Of course,” Dis said, approaching him and patting his cheek. “Take your time, my little lion.”

#

Fili approached the spot where Bolg had abducted him. The moon shone bright and full, a pale lantern to light his way. Fili leaned against a tree, hands stuffed in his pockets and sighed.

_Where are you? Are you still in Gundebad or have you come back for me?_

No one approached him. Fili sighed and wondered if he ought to just leave. He looked at the mountain and knew that as long as he was destined to be king, he would have to stay.

But if he were just an average Dwarf…

 _Well I’m_ not _average, am I?_

He looked around, hoping that Bolg would show himself. After what seemed like eternity, though it likely was only a few minutes or so, he gave up and went back inside, deciding to write to his Orc instead. Perhaps he could get some answers or resolution…

_How strange is it that I now think of him as mine?_


	18. Chapter 18

Bellyn had grown to be a fine Dwarrowdam.

She played the flute and fiddle both, had taken to silver smithing, and was a skilled axe maid. Her hair was some sort of mix between bronze and gold and her eyes were grey as fine rock in sunlight. She was diplomatic, kind, and slow to anger.

She was, Fili supposed, a good choice for a queen if he were to decide to marry.

As it was, Bellyn got along most with Tauriel. Both were often seen sparring together on the grounds, cheered on by the warriors and Kili.

Fili would watch, but he wouldn’t really pay attention, thinking of a larger frame that would be a challenge on the field in a mock fight. Fearsome and dangerous, yet no intent to kill despite having the strength to…

He sighed. Maybe he should have declined Houlyn’s offer. He couldn’t see himself with Bellyn romantically at all. A friend, yes. But as his other half?

_We do not choose our Other Halves._

Fili stood and excused himself, using a meeting with Thorin as an excuse to leave. Once in his room, he began to write.

#

The letter came by raven, which eyed Bolg suspiciously before handing him a note tied around its leg. Bolg took it and the raven flew out of his reach. He arched a brow at the bird and unraveled the strip of parchment.

_I miss you. Meet me where you took me in one month if you can.—Fili_

Bolg dismounted and shouted for a quill, ink, and parchment.

 _I will be there_ , he replied. He sent the raven back, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know it's short! All the chapters in this story are short! But we're getting closer to the end, that much I know. Brace yourselves! Drama ahead!


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you well, your highness?” Bellyn asked. Fili looked at her and nodded.

“I’m well. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been quiet all day.”

“Oh? I guess I’m just not myself. Not enough sleep, you know.” It was true, after sending his letter to Bolg, he couldn’t sleep, and when the reply came, his anxiousness became excitement.

He was going to see Bolg again. How could he not be excited?

“I suppose,” Bellyn said, arching a brow. “Who is she?”

“What?”

“Or he? You already found your One, have you?”

Fili swallowed. He couldn’t say that his One is an Orc! He could barely admit that to himself yet! (And despite that, he knew it was true. He knew it now…)

“He is a warrior,” Fili admitted. “Strong, honorable, kind…”

“I take it he’s handsome?”

Bolg? Handsome? Maybe to his own people.

Fili responded with a shrug. “In a way, I guess. But that wasn’t exactly what caught my eye,” he said. “It was his kindness that made me realize he was my One. But with Kili marrying an Elf…well…you know. The people won’t accept a half-Elf for their heir.”

Bellyn hummed. “I am sorry, Fili, but you are right, they won’t. And I really hate to say it, so please know this isn’t my opinion at all, but my father’s.”

“And what does your father say?”

“That you’re family’s been selfish, marrying outside our race and tainting the line of Durin.”

“I don’t see how Bilbo and Thorin could taint the line, though I can see how that can be in regards to my brother and his wife.”

“It is not my opinion. I think it’s selfish to expect your family to give up love for the sake of the line, but it is true that the people will not accept a half-Elf for a future king. You will need a Dwarven heir with Dwarven parents.”

“I know,” he said. “I just wish I didn’t have to be the father of said heir.”

“What do you mean?”

Fili winced. “Forget I said it. Not even my own family knows.”

“Knows what?” Bellyn pressed. “Fili, what do you mean?”

“It’s nothing anyone would understand, all right? Please, Bellyn, just drop it. Please.”

“I won’t tell,” she said, smirking at the prospect of knowing his secret. And yet, he couldn’t even confide to _Kili_ about this. The only one who knew was Bolg and Bolg accepted it. He was the same as Fili, after all. It was easy for him to accept it.

But no one else in his family was like him. No one else he knew felt the way he did and he doubted Bellyn would be the same.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he snapped. “So leave it alone.”

Bellyn pouted. “Fine. Keep your secrets,” she said. “But I’m good at keeping them.”

_No Dwarf is good at keeping a secret. Not one like this._

“We’ll see about that.” He paused outside her room and bade her goodnight before heading to his room where a raven waited for him. He approached it and took the note.

_I’m here. Meet me where we first met at midnight._


	20. Chapter 20

Bolg paced, listening for anything out of place in the night. He heard the wind, the slosh of the river running, the rustle of leaves and branches. The call of the animals around them.

As the moon reached its zenith, he heard footsteps, heavy and leaden, and smelt Dwarf. A hint of mint mingled with the Dwarf’s natural scent and he turned toward the Dwarf.

“Bolg?”

“Fili.” Arms wrapped around Bolg’s waist and Fili pressed his face into his torso.

“I don’t want to marry,” he said. “I don’t want to have sex. But…”

“Could you not take in an orphan?”

“I don’t know if they’d let me. I don’t know if they’ll even understand what I am.”

Bolg pushed Fili away and knelt, cupping his cheek. “You are their prince. And you will be their king. If they do not like it, too bad. They will have to accept it or leave. If you do not want to marry, then don’t. You will find a way to get around it. If you find a child in need of a family, why not be the father he needs? It’s a way around it, is it not?”

Fili shook his head. “It’s not that simple. I wish it was.”

Bolg pressed his forehead to Fili’s. “Regardless what happens, I am your ally and friend.”

“Couldn’t you just kidnap me again?”

“Sharog does not think that wise, and I would not dare go against what my aunt believes foolish.”

“Fair enough. What if I run away?”

“Fili…”

“Fili, get away from that thing!”

Bolg looked up as Fili turned around. How had he not noticed the other till now? Fili stood between Bolg and him, arms spread. “Kili! Don’t!”

“Don’t?! Fili, that’s Bolg!”

“I know.”

“You know?! You know and you still—”

“Kili, please, just listen! Put your bow down, Brother. I can explain everything!”

“Explain?! Explain why you are in the embrace of the very Orc that tried to kill me? Twice?! Or explain why you’re meeting our greatest enemy in secret?!”

“Kili, just put down your weapon.”

“I think not.”

“He is my One!” Fili declared. “Bolg is my One and I am his! Yes, he took me all those months ago, but he never hurt me.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Kili, you knew it was Tauriel, right? How can you doubt me?”

“Because it’s an Orc, Fili!”

“So it’s possible for you to have an Elf for a One and Uncle a Hobbit, but impossible for my One to be an Orc?” Fili asked. “Kili, look at me. Look at him! He isn’t attacking you. He isn’t trying to kill us. He could do so easily, so why hasn’t he? Kili, Bolg isn’t going to hurt us.”

“So he has you wrapped around his finger and likely forced himself on you and you’re so deluded that you can’t see it—”

“I never did that!” Bolg growled, baring his teeth.

“He hasn’t, Kili. He and I don’t need to have sex to be happy or even appeased! Yes, he kidnapped me. That was wrong. But that was also it. He never hurt me. Kili, I don’t want to get married. I don’t even like the idea of having sex! It disgusts me! And Bolg respected that! He honored it with ease because we are the same. He is also free of sexual desire.”

“Free? No. No, it’s a trick. He’s toying with you and it’s only a matter of time before he decides it’s boring and starts to hurt you! I won’t let that happen, Fili! You’ll thank me one day.”

He aimed above Fili’s head and fired, Bolg stepped aside dodging the arrow. Fili charged at him, tackling Kili to the ground.

“Stop!”

“Get the Orc!” Kili ordered.

Fili looked up to see ten guards surround Bolg, tying him with rope and forcing a sack over his head. He jumped up and ran at them. “NO! No! Let him go! He won’t—Bolg!”

Fili was pushed back and someone hit the back of his head. He fell, all going black.


	21. Chapter 21

His head ached, pounding where he’d been hit. He groaned, opening his eyes. He was back in his room. How’d he get back to his room? The last thing he remembered was Kili trying to kill Bolg and Bolg being taken prisoner.

Bolg!

Fili sat up and two hands took his shoulders. He looked at the owner.

“Lay back down, sweetheart,” Dis said, pushing him back down gently. “How’s your head?”

“Hurts,” he deadpanned.

“Yes, well, I’ve already reprimanded Bofur for that.”

“Bofur?”

“The whole Company had been keeping an extra eye on you since you returned.”

“You must be disappointed in me,” he mumbled. “I’m sure you know now…”

“Bolg son of Azog? Yes, I do. And I believe you.” Fili stared at her. Dis squeezed his hand. “Fili, I birthed you and watched you grow into the man you are. You think I do not know that you are different? I simply didn’t know in what way. I’m not disappointed in you. I’m disappointed with Mahal for placing the other half of your soul in an Orc. This is not your fault at all.”

“Amad, he never hurt me.”

“I know. You came back unscathed. It’s the only explanation. And yet, still, it is only my word on your behalf and Bilbo’s that is keeping Bolg from the chopping block. He will answer for his crimes against our family. Your uncle doesn’t want you there. He’s afraid some will find you a traitor if you attend and speak against Thorin.”

“And you agree.”

“I’m afraid so. Fili, it isn’t just that Bolg is an Orc, but also a male. You need an heir.”

“Amad, you know I am different and yet you say you do not know how. I don’t feel sexual desire. At all. The very idea of it…” he grimaced. “If I must, I will adopt a descendant of Durin, but please, do not make me marry with that sole hope in mind.”

Dis stared at him, shocked. “And the Orc is the same?” Fili nodded.

“Well, he’s more open to it, but he doesn’t need sex. Doesn’t crave it the way other people do.” He stared at his hands, waiting for Dis to speak. When she did not, he sighed. “You think I’m a freak, don’t you?”

“Don’t even think that!” Dis snarled. “You are my son and nothing you say or do changes that.”

“Even with an Orc for a One?”

“It is the strangest and no one will accept it.”

“Right now, at least,” he said, “But who’s to say in a hundred years that that remains the same?”

Dis brushed his hair aside, tucking it behind his ear. “You might be right, but you know how your uncle is. It isn’t likely to happen while he is king.”

Fili nodded. “I know the consequences, Amad. I know what dangers. It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Dis stood. “Get some rest,” she said. “I will see what I can do for Bolg, but I promise nothing. And I will speak to Thorin about your…uniqueness.”

Fili watched her leave and as soon as the door closed, he jumped out of bed and went to dress. _I’ve rested enough_ , he thought, grinding his teeth.


	22. Chapter 22

Bolg kept his eyes closed, blocking out the sound of Dwarves around him, taunting, yelling, insulting…they didn’t matter.

He kept as relaxed as he could chained to the wall. Dwarfen iron was stronger than he gave it credit for. He could barely move.

The door swung open and he opened his eyes, expecting to see the silhouette of a jailor. In the torch’s glow, he recognized golden hair.

“Fili,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I shouldn’t, but there are perks to being the king’s heir.” He reached for the shackles and unlocked him. “There is very little I can do right now, but I will try to get you out.”

“Not breaking me out now?” Bolg asked, chuckling as he rubbed his bruised wrists.

“I wish I could,” Fili said. He pressed his forehead to Bolg’s. “I wish I could do more.”

“I don’t want you to do anything that will put you at risk. True, I will protect you. My aunt and my people will protect you, but it’s too risky. Especially right now.”

Fili shook his head. “I’m afraid that they’ll kill you. After everything between our family, I’m sure that they’ll kill you.”

Bolg nodded. “It matters not.”

“It matters to me!” Fili snapped. Bolg arched a brow and Fili sighed. “It took me too long to accept it. I don’t want to lose you so soon after starting to know you.”

Bolg cupped Fili’s cheek, large fingers combed through Fili’s hair. “No matter what happens, I love you,” Bolg whispered. “One day, we may see each other again.” Fili took his hand and kissed it.

“I need to go,” he said. With a squeeze, he reluctantly chained Bolg to the wall again. “I’ll be back when I can—” Bolg shook his head.

“No. It’s too dangerous, Fili.”

“I’m not leaving you to fend yourself against my uncle!”

“You don’t have a choice,” Bolg hissed. “You can’t come back. I will be all right and one day, this will just be a bad memory.”

Fili shook his head. “I will plead with him. I’ll make sure you don’t die.”

“Don’t promise anything, Fili. I love you. So whatever happens, I want you to live. I want you to be the king your people deserve. Are we agreed?”

Fili sighed and nodded. “We are. I love you, too.” He kissed Bolg’s forehead and left, shutting the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Thorin massaged his forehead. He wanted to keep Bolg’s trial private in respect to Dis’ wish to be kind to Fili. However, his council insisted on making it a public spectacle. Even _Balin_ agreed with them and he almost never did.

Still…

An Orc for a One? It was preposterous! So much so that Thorin couldn’t even laugh. It was one thing with Kili and Tauriel. She wasn’t so bad, for an Elf, and he grew to like her. But this? The son of his greatest enemy and his heir? Even if it were true, he wouldn’t believe it.

Bilbo took his hand and squeezed it. “Try to be just,” he said. “For Fili’s sake.”

“I will be, but even so, an Orc is an Orc.”

“I know, but try to look past that. He really didn’t hurt Fili. Not once. Dis and Oin both agree on that matter.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s hand.

“I wish I could believe that. But this delusion…”

“I know it’s strange for Dwarves to find their other halves in other races, but you’ve yourself and Kili to attest to that it can happen. Who’s to say it didn’t happen again?”

“But an Orc, Bilbo?”

“Do you trust your sister’s judgment?”

“Of course.”

“She believes it. So I believe it. Keep that in mind, all right?” Thorin nodded and stood.

“Bring forth the prisoner.”

The doors opened and Bolg was brought forward. He bore an iron collar around his neck with two chains and his torso was bound entirely in iron chains as he was led to Thorin’s feet. The chains were locked to four hooks in the ground, forcing Bolg into a fetal position on the stone.

Once secured, Thorin cleared his throat. “State your name.”

The orc looked up at him. “Bolg son of Azog,” he growled. “Orc Chieftain of the Orcs of Gundebad.”

“Do you know why you are here?”

“Might the abduction of Prince Fili play a part? As well as our previous encounters? It is no secret that my father and the descendants of Durin have never been friendly. Neither is it a secret that I have also attempted to take the lives of your kin.”

Thorin nodded, at least he knew why he was here.

“Do you deny any of it?”

“No. All has happened. All is true.”

“What of the claims that you and my nephew, Prince Fili, are each other’s other half? Do you really claim to be his One?”

“Yes.”

The courtroom erupted in chaos at this confession. Thorin glanced at Bilbo, who nodded. Thorin held his hands up, quieting the angry crowd. “Have you more to say?”

“Only this: I believe that Fili and I can change the way our people interact. If I am allowed the chance, I would like to bring that future to fruition—”

The shouting rose again, cutting Bolg off. Occasional death threats were hurled at him and Thorin held his hands up again. “You would defy your master?”

“No. For the one you think is my master is not my master. He tormented my family and broke his promises. I do not seek vengeance for my father, for his ways were that of a fool. I seek only peace now. Peace and prosperity between our people.”

Thorin couldn’t believe his ears. An Orc? Vouching for peace? What madness was this?! Bolg must be mad! Thorin sighed and Bilbo stood.

“Take him back to his cell,” he ordered, “And the council will discuss what to do.” The guards obeyed and Bilbo pulled Thorin aside. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to stay objective for Fili’s sake, as you and Dis wish, but…”

“I don’t think he’s lying,” Bilbo said. “It didn’t feel…it didn’t feel like a usual encounter with an Orc—I mean, of course it wasn’t and of course anyone would say what they needed to save their own skin in his position, but…”

“It’s like he doesn’t care what we do.”

“Well, given what he is, do you think he does?” Thorin shook his head. “I didn’t think so.” Bilbo sniffed. “I think this will be much more complicated than we expected.”

Thorin nodded. “It will be. Of that I’m sure.” He sighed. “What do we tell Fili?”

“The truth: we don’t know what we’re going to do yet.” Bilbo rubbed his hand over Thorin’s arm. “You look like you could use a cup of tea and frankly so could I. Come on.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Why not simply banish him?” Fili suggested to Thorin. “Stop him from coming.”

“Would he if you ask him to come back?” Thorin asked, arching a brow. Fili bowed his head, sighing. Thorin set the parchment down. “I understand you don’t want me to execute him, but this isn’t something we can simply allow personal feelings to reign free. I have to be the king in this. I have to make sure he is given the sentence that will be just and also please the people. There is no room for me to take your wishes into account, Fili. I’m truly sorry.”

“Are you?” Fili asked. Thorin massaged his forehead.

“Yes, I am. Bilbo and I are convinced that he has done nothing to you worthy of harm.”

“But it’s not enough to pardon him.”

“No. It’s not.”

The door opened and Dwalin entered, handing Thorin a scroll and whispering in his ear. Thorin thanked him and sent him away, unravelling the parchment. Fili watched his face shift emotions as he read. Thorin glanced at him and handed him the scroll.

Fili took it.

_To the King Under the Mountain,_

_Greetings._

_We have gathered suitable ransom for the life of our chieftain and my nephew. Return him to us and the Orcs of Gundebad will show good faith and loyalty for generations to come. Refuse our goodwill and war will be on you._

_Sharog, Shaman of Gundebad._

“Do you know this Orc?”

“I do,” Fili said, handing it back to Thorin.

“What is he like?”

“ _She_ is a lot like Amad,” Fili said. “And she is Bolg’s aunt. She has the gift of foresight and so my guess is that she isn’t threatening us but rather warning us.”

“Sounds like a threat.”

“Because you expect that from Orcs, don’t you, Uncle? But she is offering peace. Would you rather have war?” Thorin glanced at the scroll again and then at Fili. “This is a chance to show that we can have peace with Orcs. No more war. Please, Uncle.”

Thorin massaged his forehead. “I will think on it,” he promised, "But I guarantee nothing.”

Fili nodded. “I can accept that for now.”

“Good.”


	25. Chapter 25

“I do not like the idea of you going alone,” Dwalin growled at Thorin.

“I won’t be.”

“I admire Bilbo’s pluck, but I do not think he is suitable protection.”

“Perhaps not,” Thorin said. “But I agreed to meet with Sharog in good faith.”

“Even this she-Orc will have a guard.”

Thorin arched a brow. “I am a warrior, Dwalin.”

“At least a small guard. She’ll expect it. Likely allow it. The company. Minus Fili.”

Thorin looked at him. “Very well. How about Bofur, Balin, Dori, and Nori. I can expect the four of them to keep their heads level. I trust you and Gloin, but neither of you have any ear to lend the Orcs.”

Dwalin grunted. “I will inform them.”

“Good. Feel better?”

“No, but it’s enough.”

“Ah, how about adding Dis to that group. She might be able to connect with this Sharog, woman to woman.”

“Aye. And that’s a better comfort.”

#

Bilbo put on his best waistcoat over his mithril and tightened Sting around his waist. He smiled at Thorin. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be,” Thorin said, kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“And I love you. We’ll be safe.” At least he hoped so. He didn’t know much about this Sharog. Save for what Fili told him and what they managed to get out of Bolg. “Let’s go, then. Sooner we get this over with the better.”


	26. Chapter 26

The tent opened and the Dwarves were admitted. Sharog swept her bear skin cloak aside and sat down. “Make yourself comfortable, King of Erebor,” she said. The tall, blue eyed Dwarf arched a brow and sat across from her, his wolf furs bunched around him as if they were a part of him and not a decoration. “You asked for a meeting rather than agree to my terms.”

“Your terms will cause my people suffering. They will not be able to trust me as their king. From one leader to another, I presume you understand the consequences of letting an enemy go.”

“You have no enemies in your mountain nor here save of your own belief and making.”

“You are kin to Azog, same as Bolg. Azog slaughtered my family, attempted murder on me.”

“When you first crossed paths with my brother, your people were trying to steal our home. After that, he betrayed all we believe as Gundebad Orcs and turned to the one who created us for his own uses. That is what cost him his life. My brother-son, Bolg, is wiser because of his father’s mistakes, just as I am sure your sister-sons are wiser due to your own.”

Thorin huffed. “Those lands are Dwarf lands.”

“Not for generations; not for an age. Who among your people remembers and loves those lands? They are Dwarf made, yes, but those caves and caverns are now ours. And perhaps one day, we will have peace between the peoples of this land. You and I can be the beginning of such peace if you are amenable. You love your sister-sons as your own, do you not? And I, like you, love my brother-son as if he were mine. And if you demand it, I will take his place in Erebor. My life for his. Or would you give this mother-aunt grief, father-uncle?”

“Mother-aunt? Father-uncle?”

“Words we use to describe the surrogate or adoptive parent in the event of the death of the blood parent. You are like a father to your nephews, are you not?”

Thorin retained his glare, unwavering, but Sharog could see, out of the corner of her eye, her words were touching his consort and sister. His advisor touched his shoulder and whispered in Thorin’s ear. Thorin huffed and nodded.

“Let this be the only time we come to meet and discuss, Sharog of Gundebad,” he said. “I will release your nephew. He is not to return or I will have no choice but to execute him.”

“And what of Fili?”

“I will grant one season and one season only every two years to visit the Orcs if he wishes it,” the sister said. “And if my brothers allows,” she arched a brow at Thorin. Sharog smirked at the gesture, recognizing it. The Dwarf king and lady might not know it, but Sharog saw many similarities between them and her relationship with Azog before he turned to Sauron.

“I’ll allow it,” he said, a tone of reluctance. He stood. “Now we leave. Bolg will be delivered to you in three days.”

“No later than the sunrise on the third day. At Dawn we will lay siege to the mountain and no peace will be between Orc and Dwarf kind,” Sharog said. Thorin ground his teeth.

“Agreed,” his consort said, placing his hand on Thorin’s arm. “Bolg will be returned. We do not promise that he will be unharmed, but he will be alive.”

Sharog nodded and the Dwarves left. She shut her eyes and let her shoulders relax.

#

Fili sent the guards away and entered the dungeon. Bolg was still alive, chained to the wall and a nasty scar drenched in blood.

“What happened?” he asked. Bolg looked at him, his good eye glossy and unfocused.

“Your guards are not very generous to prisoners. Not that mine would be any less.”

Fili poked his fingers through the lattice cell door. “I’ll send a healer.”

Bolg chuckled. “Just a little blood poisoning. I can handle it.”

“Bolg, that’s not good.”

“I’ve been worse and I survived.”

“Still, I’d feel better if you had a healer look at it.”

“No healer here will care, even if it is an order from their prince,” Bolg reminded him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“My uncle and mother have left. Sharog is trying to get you back and I hope my uncle will listen to her.”

“Uncharacteristic of him. But not of her.”

“Maybe it went better than we’d hope. He didn’t go alone, after all.”

“Neither would my aunt,” Bolg said. “But I pray he does. Sharog is not a woman to cross.” Fili pressed his forehead to the metal.

“I will get you out of here if I must.”

“Fili—”

“I will. I love you, Bolg. Everyone expects me to marry to have a child, but I don’t want that. I never did. It just…”

“I know. I know. Now go. You must go before you’re found. And Fili, please, don’t risk coming back here again.” Fili swallowed.

“I can’t promise that,” he said. He closed his eyes, reluctant to go. “I’ll do what I can to protect you,” he said. “Whether we see each other again or not.” He pulled his fingers out and walked away, glancing back, only able to see Bolg’s faint outline in the dim glow of fire light.

He sighed and nearly ran into Kili on the stairs.

“How long have—”

“Long enough.”

“You’ve no right to—”

“You’re my brother,” Kili interrupted again. “I’ve every right and I’m worried about you.”

“You’re one to talk. You married an Elf.”

“You’re claiming to be in love with an _Orc_.” Fili pushed past him and Kili followed. “And not just any Orc. The very Orc that tried to kill me. The spawn of the Orc that tried to kill you and our uncle. If you think that this and my marriage are in any way similar has gone past laughable and it really concerns me.”

Fili stepped onto the ground level, striding as fast as he could, but Kili still kept pace, being taller and ergo longer legs. “Fili,” Kili grabbed his shoulder, halting him. “You’re my brother and I love you. But you have to understand that this is madness!”

“Is it really?” Fili asked. “He never hurt me. Never abused me when I was in his captivity. Not once. I know it’s strange and it sounds crazy. But I really do believe that he is my One. You knew Tauriel was yours, right? How do you know that what I feel for Bolg isn’t the same? Because he’s an Orc? So what? You married an Elf. Thorin married Bilbo.”

“An Elf and a Hobbit are not the same as an Orc! He could hurt you! He might try to kill you!”

“Then why am I not dead?” Fili spread his arms out. “Why has he not hurt me before? He never did. You know that. I came back. And I really hope that doesn’t remain my greatest regret. Right now, I wish I never came home.”

Kili’s concern melted away. Fili could see his heart break. He sighed and embraced his brother.

“Please trust me as I trust you. Or is that too hard to do?” Kili didn’t respond, save to embrace him back. Fili patted his back and bumped foreheads with him. “I love you, little brother. Nothing can change that. Okay?” Kili nodded, still obviously hurt by Fili’s confession. “We should get to council.” Kili nodded again, following him to the throne room.


	27. Chapter 27

Thorin was tense after they returned. He would not tell Fili anything about the meeting no matter how much Fili begged him to tell him what happened between him and Sharog.

Not till the evening of the first day after.

“Your mother and I have been discussing how to explain what will happen next.”

“And?”

“Dis believes this claim that the Orc is your other half,” Thorin said, sitting down. Fili remained standing. “I am still unsure, but I do know that you fight for his life anyway and that you are insistent that he means us no harm. For that, his aunt and I have come to an agreement. He will be released tomorrow and returned. However, he is never to come back. I will not be able to show him mercy again.”

Fili’s heart swelled. It was better than losing Bolg. “It is merciful, Uncle. Thank you.”

“Your mother also decided to allow you and Bolg clemency in your claim. Every two years, you may go to Moria and stay there. Four months total. No more or less.”

Fili felt the joy swelling further. He felt that if these good tidings continued, he’d begin to float, perhaps even fly.

“We will require constant communication during that time. And a guard unit will be given you.”

“I will endure it, Thorin. Thank you.”

Thorin nodded. “Now, what of heirs?”

“If the people really will not accept Kili’s and Tauriel’s offspring, then I will call on a descendant of Dain to take over, but I myself will _not_ have children unless begotten another way. I will take in an orphan Dwarf if need be, but no heirs begotten by my blood and body, uncle. The very idea of the act disturbs and disgusts me.”

“I know,” Thorin said, sighing. “I had always known. A part of me hoped it was just a boyish phase, but I see now it is not and I will accept it for what it is.” He stood and approached Fili, bumping heads with him. “I cannot say I understand, but I do love and accept you for who you are, Fili. You are my heir and that is all I need to know.”

Fili nodded, closing his eyes. “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to adequately express my thanks, Thorin. I really don’t.”

Thorin hummed and backed away. “You don’t need to, Fili. You don’t. Now off you go. I will allow you to accompany Bolg to his people, but you will do so and return.”

“Bolg is hurt.”

“And no healer will see him, but you may, if you wish, do what you can.”

Fili left, first going to the infirmary to gather ointments and linen before heading down to the dungeons to tell Bolg the good news.

~The Twentieth Year of the Fourth Age~

The Orcs of Gundebad entered Erebor and bowed when they were presented to the king. His golden hair shimmered in contrast to the dark Raven crown on his head. One of them, donned in a bear pelt and a crown of bone approached. Fili stood and met him.

“Welcome, Gundebaders, and especially to you, Bolg the Mighty.” Bolg snorted and cupped Fili’s chin, running his fingers through the thick beard.

“Is it necessary to be so formal?”

“For now, I think it would be for the best,” Fili replied quietly, taking Bolg’s hand in both of his and kissing it.

“If that is what you think is best,” Bolg said. “I bring you, King under the Mountain, a gift of gratitude in honor of our alliance as well as to open our courtship.”

The hall broke into murmurs, and not all were good. Fili expected that and nodded, allowing Orcs to approach with a chest. Bolg opened it, handing Fili a lump of stone that shone bright and pure. “Purified mithril, to be shaped and made in whatever you wish, Fili Lionheart. Our mines are open to you and your kin, as my heart and soul are open to you.”

Fili took it. “My thanks to you, Bolg. I accept this token of peace as the first of many. I accept your suit.” The hall erupted in fury. Fili ignored it. “One day, I wish to call you husband and put aside our families’ grievances, _men Ghivasha._ ” He bowed and handed the mithril to Kili, who eyed Bolg with thinly veiled suspicion before stepping back.

Bolg took Fili’s hand as they left the hall.

“That could have gone better,” Fili said. Bolg laughed.

“Did we expect any less?”

“No,” Fili sighed. “I suppose not.”

“It is not yet a hundred years since our meeting and lesser than that since Frodo destroyed Sauron. Acceptance and forgiveness are slow to come, but come it shall.”

Fili turned to him. “I know,” he said. “That doesn’t mean we will not have trouble.”

“Let trouble come. It makes things interesting.” Fili chuckled and kissed Bolg’s hand again.

“Then we face it together, as one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! *kisses*


End file.
